Rouge ou jaune
by Winthesky
Summary: Une histoire d'amour, de jeunesse et de rêves. Mais aussi de pilules, des rouges ou des jaunes et de paradis artificiels. Et si on regardait le monde de l'après guerre par les yeux de Dominique Weasley, gryffondor de quinze ans
1. Introduction

C'était l'histoire d'un garçon et d'une fille qui se sont rencontré en vacances. Des belles vacances, vous voyez, pas le genre hôtel de luxe et plage de rêve. Bref, le garçon et la fille se croisent sur la plage et se rendent compte qu'il parle la même langue. Alors ils commencent à discuter, posent les questions classiques des vacanciers : d'où venez-vous ? Et l'autre garçon répond Londres. Et alors là, oh quelle coïncidence, moi aussi ! Alors, trop content d'avoir une ville et une destination vacance en commun, ils passent la semaine ensemble, à flâner sur la plage, à dormir dans leur hôtel et manger des plats exotique. Et là, quelque part au milieu de tout ça, ils tombent amoureux.

Alors, quand ils retournent à Londres ils décident de se revoir. Mais les choses se compliquent. La fille est une avocate, une maniaque du travail, le gars multiplie les petits emplois minables et loge gratuitement chez son ami. Le premier rendez-vous sans la plage et le paysage paradisiaque est un échec cuisant et ils décident de ne plus se revoir. Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il y a de ces histoires d'amours qui ne marchent jamais dans la « vrai vie » mais que dans un monde où les priorités de sont pas les mêmes, elles sont évidentes. C'est le cas de moi et Wyborne, je crois.

Oubliez la plage de rêve que je vous aie décrite tout à l'heure. Désolé mais dans notre monde, les paradis se trouvent plutôt à l'intérieur d'une pilule rouge ou bleu de préférence mais les jaunes et les vertes font aussi l'affaire.

À Poudlard, on pouvait compter les junkies sur les doigts des mains. Il y avait moi, il y avait Wyborne, Ralph Clogg, Sarah-Jane Forrester, Jonathan Dorny, Tomas Beamish, Trey Heathcote, Matilda Kerr et Adrian Hooper. Nous étions neuf, sans compter les consommateurs occasionnels. On s'entraidait, partageant les bons tuyaux et s'échangeant les pilules selon les préférences. Les pilules c'est comme les vêtements, y'a des marques et des couleurs, les préférences vont selon les goûts. Quand on a de la chance, notre marque et notre couleurs préférées sont disponibles mais sinon, on ne va tout de même pas rester tout nu, quoi.

De toutes façon aucun des neufs était accro, on répétait sans cesse qu'on pouvait arrêter quand on voulait. Mais bon, pour ça fallait le vouloir.

Alors voilà ce qui a fait que Wyborne et moi, sommes tombé amoureux. Vous préfériez l'histoire du début n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'êtes pas obliger de lire celle-ci. Mais que vous l'aimez ou pas, ce sera mon histoire. La mienne, celle de Wyborne, de Trey Heathcote, de Ralph Clogg et peut-être même la votre.


	2. Dominique

Je vais vous raconter mon histoire en huit parts : Tout d'abord Dominique, ensuite, La Nuit, Wyborne, L'appartement, Deux, La descente, L'enfermement, Wyborne

Il était une fois, une fille belle, intelligente, travaillante, blonde, sage, gentille, polie. Absolument parfaite. Ses parents, un ancien héros de guerre et une demi vélane dont la beauté n'égalait que son intelligence, était comblé. La petite fille vivait dans un merveilleux cottage sur le bord de la mer, était entouré d'une famille aimante et célèbre partout dans le monde sorcier. Son enfance fut paisible et heureuse et apparemment rien ne pourrais jamais troubler le bonheur d'une enfant si merveilleuse. Victoire Weasley était promise à une vie aussi parfaite qu'elle.

Vous avez cru que je parlais de moi n'est-ce pas? Eh non, moi c'est Dominique, la sœur de. Je pensais qu'il fallait me présenter. Et pour me présenter il faut tout d'abord présenter la fabuleuse, la merveilleuse, la parfaite Victoire. La fille dont touts les garçons rêvent et que toutes les filles rêvent d'être. Je dirais toute les filles sauf moi. Mais ce serait faux : même moi j'ai rêvé d'être Victoire. J'ai passé les douze premières années de ma vie à essayer de lui ressembler. Je l'imitais dans tout ce qu'elle faisait mais de façon maladroite, rien de ce que je faisais n'était aussi bien que Victoire.

Il m'a fallu douze ans pour réaliser que je ne serais jamais ma grande sœur. La preuve : j'étais rousse. Comment peut-on être parfaite et rousse ? Impossible. Je ne serais jamais Victoire, mais sa perfection continuait à définir ma vie. À défaut d'être Victoire j'allais devenir l'anti-Victoire : elle était polie ? Je serais crue et sarcastique et provocante. Elle était une élève modèle ? J'allais couler touts mes cours sans exception. Elle n'aimait pas sortir ? J'allais devenir une fêtarde invétérer. Elle était réservée avec les garçons ? J'allais devenir une parfaite aguicheuse. Je me souviens que je détestais les livres en tout genre uniquement parce que Victoire aimait ça. C'était puéril, mais c'était la seule façon que j'avais trouvé pour me démarquer de ma sœur si parfaite : devenir son opposé.

Après tout ça, nous n'avions qu'un seul point en commun : nous étions jolies. Différentes, évidemment, Victoire était une blonde de taille moyenne aux courbes avantageuses, aux longs cheveux blonds, lèvres minces, dents éclatantes et yeux bleus limpides, alors que j'étais rousse avec des taches de rousseurs et des lèvres boudeuses formées dans le pure type mannequin : grande et mince. Mais au final nous avions la même beauté, le même sang de vélane coulant dans nos veines.

Imaginez une fille belle, fêtarde, provocante, aguicheuse, je-m'en-foutisme, prête à n'importe quoi pour devenir « quelqu'un ». C'était moi lorsque je suis entré à l'école pour ma troisième année. Durant l'été j'était passé de petite sœur de Victoire à Dominique Weasley mais surtout j'était passé de la statue de petite fille à celui de femme : j'avais grandi, j'avais des seins des règles et tout ce qui va avec. Alors imaginez cette fille entrant dans un pensionnat avec des garçons, des fêtes, de la drogues, de l'alcool, tout ça disponible à porté de main et sous le nez des professeurs qui ne remarquait jamais rien.

La personnalité que je m'étais forgé et le milieu où je vivais était un cocktail explosif. Je ne le savais pas au début, mais c'est seulement parce que j'étais beaucoup trop naïve pour m'en rendre compte. Mais j'étais beaucoup trop jolie et prête à tout : il était évident que les ennuis ne sauraient que tarder.

Et ils arrivèrent sous le nom de Trey Heathcote. Trey était un des garçons les plus populaires de l'école. Il avait deux ans de plus que moi. Il était beau, grand, intelligent, drôle et réputé pour organiser des fêtes délirantes. Après tout ça, le fait qu'il a une seringue planté dans le bras le trois-quarts du temps ne dérangeait absolument personne. Trey me remarqua parce que j'étais belle mais mon sarcasme et mon langage grossier finirent par l'impressionner et le convaincre que je n'étais pas qu'une jolie fille sans personnalité. Et il m'a pris sous son aile.

Trey Heathcote était ami avec une bande de fêtards marginaux connus partout dans l'école. Il y avait là une quinzaine de garçon de fille tous plus intéressantes les uns que les autres si bien qu'il me faudrait un chapitre complet pour chacun d'eux. Trey me les présenta tous, et je fit rapidement partie de la bande. Mais ce ne fut qu'une chose parmi tant d'autre que Trey fit pour moi, il m'a notamment :

Mais il ne m'a pas qu'initié à la popularité, il m'a notamment :

-Amener à ma première fête (13 ans)

-initier au sexe sous toutes ses formes (13 ans)

-Proposer ma première cigarette et toutes les suivantes jusqu'à ce que j'achète mon premier paquet (13 ans)

-Accompagner dans mon premier trip d'acide (14 ans)

-Trainer pour la première fois dans un bar (13 ans)

-Appris à aimer sa vielle musique bizarre des années 70 (14 ans)

-Encourager à caler mon premier verres de whisky pur feu et tout les suivants jusqu'à que je les vomisse tous (13 ans)

-Initier à l'herbe (13 ans)

-Appris à rouler un beau joint (14 ans)

-Et finalement initier aux pilules

En quelques mois, je suis devenue extrêmement proche de Trey, qui me considérait comme son double féminin. C'était parmi les plus beaux moments de ma vie. J'étais belle, j'étais jeune, je faisais la fête touts les soirs, j'avais des tas d'amis. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais jugé pour qui j'étais et non pour qui était ma sœur ou pour mon nom de famille. Et j'étais libre : malgré toutes les drogues que je prenais, je n'avais aucune addiction, malgré touts les garçons avec qui je couchais, je n'étais pas amoureuse, personne ne me dictais ma conduite. Il aurait fallut que tout reste ainsi pour toujours.

Voilà : je vais essayer de publier plus souvent à partir de maintenant. Mais, j'ai quelques difficulté en orthographe, si quelqu'un pourrais m'aider avec mes fautes ce serait apprécier et sinon, tant pis ! Enfin, donnez moi vos avis :)


End file.
